At present, in the field of household benches, most of the existing benches cannot be folded. A very few of the existing foldable benches are formed in a way that bench surfaces and bench legs are connected with each other by hinges, but the foldable benches are still large in volume after being folded and particularly occupy large area in height and length directions. Therefore, the existing foldable benches are not suitable for being used, carried and stored in families with small household space. Meanwhile, the existing foldable benches do not have a storing function, so cannot meet the demand of family storage.